lincoln first date
by lexboss
Summary: Lincoln goes on a date with his true love, Leni Loud and luna loud. Warning lemon.


At the Loud's house

Lincoln's sitting in the living room, channel surfing when Leni comes in and sits next to him smiling.

"Hi Linky, What are you watching?" She asked.

"I'm not actually watching anything, just looking for a good channel to watch, with you." When he said that, his Girlfriend smiled at him, Leni begins to blush while channel surfing Lincoln looks over at her, having an idea.

"Leni, how about we do something together, just the two of us out somewhere, nice?" When he asked her she then said.

"Oh, you mean like, a date?" She asked, Lincoln then smiled and nodded.

"Yep, and it'll be a surprise. Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Oh, not yet, I have the perfect dress for our date I need to wear." She said with a smile she then headed upstairs to get what she wants to wear for their dates.

Later Outside

Lincoln and Leni, who's in her date dress, were both walking down a sidewalk together as they were going on their date as while going Lincoln then stopped as Leni did too as he then said.

"We're here." After saying that Leni then looked up and gasped happily seeing that they're at the restaurant, Jean Juan's French Mex, Lincoln then smiled and said.

"Ready to go inside." He asked, she then smiled and then nodded. As they both then began walking inside the restaurant together. Inside, they were both sitting inside of a booth together for their date as no one they know wasn't here as while they were inside the booth they've ordered what they wanted to eat and were now waiting for their food, as they were Lincoln then asked Leni.

"Enjoying our first date here Leni?" He asked her she then smiled and nods.

"The best part of it is that you are here with me." She said. Lincoln then smiled.

"Yep, those are the best parts." He said just then their food was brought to them Lincoln had a soft shell taco with cooked duck and Leni just had a quesadilla as once they were given their food along with their drinks they then began to eat them together as they sometimes fed each other.

Meanwhile At the Mall.

Lori and Clyde were both inside one of the bathrooms of the mall which they've closed and locked to prevent anyone from coming in as they were both kissing each other passionately after they broke the kiss the couple both looked at each other and then smiled.

"I'm happy that you're my boyfriend, Clyde." She told him.

"And I'm happy that you're my girlfriend, Lori." After saying that, Lori then smiled

"Let's get ready for the best part." As she said that, Clyde then began smiling as he watched her beginning to remove her shorts and undies as they were going to be starting their love making time in the mall bathroom.

A few hours later

Once they've finished eating what they've ordered and paid for the food and drinks they had together, they began heading back home, as they did Lincoln looked over at Leni.

"Did you like our date Leni?" He asked her she then looked at him and then smiling.

"I loved it, Lincoln, it was the best date I ever had with you." She said to him they both then looked forward as were almost back home. Once they were back inside the house, they noticed that nobody was home yet as when they did Lincoln then looked at Leni and then asked her smiling.

"Since no one's home yet want to do one more thing with me Leni?" He asked her she then smiled and nodded.

"Sure Linky." She said, Lincoln then held her hand and then brought her to the middle of the living room as Lincoln then brought Leni down and began drawing her into a kiss, making her blush as they both laid on the floor and began removing their clothes. Lincoln grabbed Leni's nipples with his mouth and started sucking on it while he pinched the other while rubbing his cock on her pussy.

"Oh, Linky that feels so good." Leni moaned as she massaged her lovers head, Lincoln then let's go of her nipple and aligned the tip of his cock with her pussy lips and started rubbing them, making them both moan slightly, Lincoln then pushes his cock in making both of them moan with pleasure.

"Linky you feel so good inside me." Leni said, Lincoln then smiled and started moving his hips slowly at first making sure Leni was enjoying their time together, Lincoln then started speeding up, he grabbed her legs and forced himself deeper into her making her moans fill the empty house.

"Yes, oh god yes, harder go harder Lincoln!" Leni moaned as she wrapped her legs around her lover. Lincoln then captured her lips with his while still giving her what she wants. Lincoln then deepened the kiss as he speeds his movements.

"Leni i'm about to…"

"AHH!" The two lovers yelled as they reached their climax, the two were breathing heavily as they enjoyed the afterglow of their lovemaking.

"I love you Leni." Lincoln said, Leni then smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too Linky." Leni said the two siblings then kissed her cheeks.

"We love you too Luna." They said after they had finished they both then began to get themselves dressed, just in time before their family came back home from their outing they smiled at each other, happy to the date they went on together.

Days Later

Lincoln was with Luna as Leni was with Lori in the mall. But Lincoln was in Luna's Room. As Lincoln and Luna where snuggle together on the top bunk.

"Luna?" He asked which got her attention. "I love you" He said as Luna then smiled.

I love you too Lincoln, same with Leni" She said as they kissed.

Later

Luna was playing her guitar as she noticed Lincoln as he lifted her skirt looking at her undies. She blushed saying

"Ummm Linc what are you doing? She giggled as he just smiled. Luna then notice Leni coming in to as she smiled, Luna then closed the garage door. Leni then walked up to Luna and kissed her, Leni then dropped her dress and Luna's skirt and started rubbing her pussy while sucking on her neck leaving a hickey, while Lincoln kissed Leni's butt through her panties. Lincoln then pulled her panties down and started kissing her pussy while Leni finger her pussy. The three then went to the floor, Leni climbed on top Luna and started kissing again while Lincoln licked their pussies, getting them nice and lubed up. He then took his cock and slid it in between their pussies.

"Oh god this feels amazing." Lincoln said as he started thrusting his hips, the girls moaned as his dick rubbed their pussies.

"Oh Linky that feels rad." Luna moaned as she sucked on Leni's breast. Lincoln the slid his dick into Luna, Luna moaned as she pulled down her older sister lifting her ass up for Lincoln to lick it.

"Oh Linky you lick my "kitty" so good." Leni moaned as Lincoln darted his tongue in and out of her.

"Oh god Lincoln!" The girls moaned as Lincoln started moving faster. Till he pulled out and walked over to their faces as he jerked himself off releasing his cum all over their faces. The girls smiled in pleasure as they felt Lincoln's sweet embrace on their faces.

Later

It was at night the family went out to the movies but Lincoln and his girlfriends,Leni and luna, decided to stay at home. As they laid there in Lincoln's bed together sleeping as Lincoln smiled as he kissed both their foreheads.

"I love you both." He said as they sleep.


End file.
